


The Only Thing That Matters Is - You

by smittenskitten



Series: Only Thing That Matters [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bran x Jojen, Brojen, Fulff, I SHIP THEM SO HARD!, IDK just wanted to write something for them, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-07 23:56:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/754576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smittenskitten/pseuds/smittenskitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bran likes it when Jojen sleeps beside him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Only Thing That Matters Is - You

**Author's Note:**

> I have had this strong urges and PROMPTS (IF ANYONE WANTS ANY) pop up in my head when I saw them together. I ... Just can't. 
> 
> NOT Beta'd. So yisss there is 99999.99% possibility that there may be typos and nothing will make sense in the 500 words that I wrote.

Bran sees the boy in his dreams he feels a connection to this stranger that should not be so soothing, but it is. He doesn’t expect him to come to his assistance when he does with his sister. He half hoped Summer would tear this stranger apart not sniff his hand and let him pass.  
  
Jojen Reed. That’s the strange boy’s name.  
  
This strange boy looks at Bran, smiles a little smile like he knows something that Bran doesn’t. He waits for him to reveal this big secret and when asked Jojen laughs and leans in towards Bran where he is sitting like it’s a secret and whispers ‘you will see soon.’  
  
Bran often finds Jojen beside him when he wakes up. He is not used to anyone sleeping beside him except Summer and sometimes his mother. But Jojen is a stranger.  
  
That should give Bran a pause but he likes watching Jojen sleep. His dirty yellow hair tussled more than usual, thin lips parted even drooling a little. Bran has unbelievable urges to touch his cheeks run his fingers thorough his hair.  
  
Bran feels warm.  
  
A part of his body twitches that never did before and Bran is happy.  
  
He feels his cheeks flush, Bran knows he must look ridiculous but he feels so happy that he doesn’t care.  
  
*********  
  
He feels the same thing when Jojen decides to slip in his sleeping area once again and this time cozy up against his body. Bran feels warm breath at the back of his neck. He feels Jojen nuzzling his nose against his ear. Hands wrapped around his torso caressing up and down in a motion to keep them both warm.  
  
Bran cannot help it but hide his whimper when he feels Jojen kiss him just beneath his ear.  
  
“I can stop.” Jojen offers and goes as far as to loosening his grip from Bran’s body. Bran holds on his wrist with all his might. He doesn’t want him to go. Bran wants Jojen to stay for he is selfish. He wants Jojen to wrap his arms around him and never let him go. Bran lost everything, he doesn’t have anything and yet Jojen offers up everything he holds to Bran.  
  
“Stay?” Bran is afraid of losing Jojen but he won’t force him to go with him.  
  
Bran hears Jojen laugh, his holds Bran a little bit tighter.  
  
“Don’t you know?” Bran tries to move. Jojen assists by moving back but then he is once again close to Bran, closer. His eyes fierce a look he often casts towards Bran when they are travelling. Bran feels rather than sees Jojen move closer to him when he feels warm breath against his face. Jojen has soft lips. He doesn’t force Bran to open his mouth, he is as inexperience at this as Bran. Their lips smack into little kisses that feels rather amazing to Bran.  
  
Bran sighs holding onto him when Jojen finally answers his own question, “The only thing that matters is – _you_.”

**Author's Note:**

> TIS now a part of a series. Thanks Tumblr, thanks very much..


End file.
